


Cumming to meet Elmo

by straightforwardsin



Series: Unthinkable yet Perfectly sinful creations [3]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood, Elmo's World, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Nostalgia, Sesame Street, Thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardsin/pseuds/straightforwardsin
Summary: You meet your hero, Elmo. What could possibly go wrong?





	Cumming to meet Elmo

**Author's Note:**

> ME AND SOFIA GOIN TO HELL

"Shit! Oh fuck!", I moaned as Elmo's throbbing pickle went deeper and deeper inside me. I wonder... how did this happen

It was a rainy night. I was exhausted from work and decided to go to a bar with what little money I had. A couple minutes went by before I noticed it was actually a gay bar, "Le Cocc". It didn't bother me, it's not as if someone would actually hit on me, right? "Hey, lil guy", I turned around. I was shocked. It was Elmo! Elmo had always been my hero. He was the one that made me realize I'm a furry.When I was younger I had my first sexual fantasy, I was the one controlling elmo's movement, but he wasn't a puppet, he was a real creature, and I was fisting his ass, hardcore. I remembered this as soon as I heard his sweet tickly voice call me lil guy. "It's you! you're everything I ever imagined as a child". Elmo looked around. After making sure no one was looking, he pulled down his pants just enough to reveal red lace thongs. He licked his lips, "you want this?". I wanted to say something but Elmo quickly pulled up him pants, grabbed my hand and the next thing I remember is we're in a hotel room. Elmo was on top of me, slowly taking off his shirt so I have time to gaze at every inch of his gorgeous body. "E-Elmo, I-", Elmo interrupted me. "Don't worry, sweet stranger, I will gentle~", he smirked. As I stared at Elmo's sweet bod, my desire for him grew almost as large as his noticeable erection, I put one hand on his left nipple, and my other on his bulge, god how I wanted him, his sweet body was calling me. "E-Elmo, I want yo-" before I could finish my sentence Elmo ripped off his pants, knocking my hand off of his bulge to reveal his sexy red lace thong, and his barbaric, large cock barely held in place by such lewd fabric, I was so enthralled by his body I couldn't finish my sentence. "Hehe, it's Elmo's world in here, and Elmo loves a world of pleasure".Elmo took off my pants and I took off my shirt. Our bodies pressed against each others, we breathed heavily. Our throbbing pickles where rubbing against each other. His was noticeably larger than mine. If I'd have to guess I'd say about 9 inches. Elmo began to put his skinny, small red fingers into my butthole. I started to moan and Elmo shushed me gently with a smile. The first finger was unexpected and felt weird. I've never done anal before, not even with a girl. The second finger felt surprisingly pleasant and I started to moan more passionately. Elmo was focused on my ass and looked at me only occasionally to rub his other hand on my cheek or my hair with a caring face. He put in the third finger. "A-ah~", I moaned with surprise, "D-daddy Elmo... harder..". Elmo giggled and thrusted his fingers hard deeper inside me with increasing speed. I was close to cumming, god it felt good. I grabbed his hands to alert him that I'm about to cum. He immediately took out his fingers which made me shiver from the suddenness of it. He took his pickle in his hands. God, it was large. I started to drool. I quickly wiped the drool off my face but Elmo noticed it and smirked. I smiled embarrassingly.I started to tease him with my ass. I brought it close to his dick and rubbed against the tip. "Ah~hehe~ Elmo likey~" he giggled. I felt confident and said, "How do you like th-" but Elmo suddenly thrust his pickle inside me. I felt it pulsating inside me. My breath became inconsistent as grabbed Elmo's arms to hold on to. I couldn't breathe but I loved him inside me. He started thrusting and with each thrust I was closer to climax. My moans seemed to made him harder, I was very happy."D-Daddy~" I moaned as his pulsating pickle was hitting my prostate "I-Im gonna cum~!" Elmo smiled and began to thrust harder, his soft small hands grabbing my waist and pulling me further onto his pickle.My body shivered and I let out a very long and loving moan as I came on his stomach. "Oh no! Elmo I'm so sorry!!", I was so embarrassed until I noticed that Elmo also came.... inside me. "It will be okay, you just have to get used to it", he kissed my forehead before yelling, "DONE!". I was very flustered, and I was even more confused when Elmo pulled out without emotion and left, holding the door for Big Bird. "Hes looking swell", Big Bird exclaimed excitedly. I was terrified, what is going on? "Elmo? ELMO??!!", Elmo closed the door and I could hear the lock being turned. Before I saw the door close I saw a line, it was a line of everyone from the Sesame Street. They were all patiently waiting their turn... for me. There's no escape, there's no love or happiness as it turned out, only pleasure and hell.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH


End file.
